Praetor's Baby: The first Half blood Half-Blood
by minimonster12345
Summary: When Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood find out that Their praetor and their repair boy are secretly dating, all hades breaks loose. Not only that but something happens after the first ball for Romans AND Greeks, that will change their lives forever. Leyna, and a little bit of jasper, percabeth, and frazel. R&R, no flames please! I don't own PJO or HOO. boohoo!
1. Secret Boyfriend

Hello darlings! This idea came to me when I was curled up in a ball, suffering from lethal cramps. I haven't written an actual, grammatically correct story in a while, so bear with me. You don't see it now, but I just spelled grammatically wrong. Yeah…whatever, you get the point. Begin the leyna! P.S. I am only half way through MoA, so please don't spoil me! P.P.S. this takes place after everything with gaea (her name does not deserve to be capitalized!) is over and done with. Everyone is the same age that they were in the beginning of the HOO series.

Jason POV

The war was finally over, thank the gods! The Greeks were visiting Camp Jupiter, as they did every month now, and that means that I get to spend some quality time with Piper. Right now, me and Pipes are trying to find Leo to see if he was finished making these really cool celestial bronze laptops and phones so that demigods could actually do something normal teens do without getting attacked by monsters. He was almost done with the finished products, and we wanted to be the first ones to get them.

"Leo!" piper shouted. "We would like to get our super cool monster proof technology now!"

I laughed at her bluntness and turned around to talk to her, but I heard Leo's voice.

"Did you hear that pipes?" I asked. Piper nodded. "I think it came from behind there." I said, pointing to the coffee shop.(A/N forgot what it was called. Sorry.) Piper turned around to look at the building. I heard people laughing.

We exchanged glances and walked over to the building. There was a large area behind it, so we peeked over the edge.

"No way!" Piper whisper yells. Honestly, I was thinking the same thing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

There was Leo, drinking hot chocolate, working on a monster-free laptop, and telling lame jokes to none other than my fellow praetor, Reyna! She had her head between her knees and was cracking up! I'd never even seen her smile! I tried to get closer, but I stepped on a stick and it cracked. Me and piper quickly jumped back.

"what was that?" I heard Reyna ask.

"I'm not sure… oh well, so where was I? oh yeah! So then Hermes goes…" Leo drags on with some joke about the gods of Olympus. Me and piper share a look once again and start walking in the other direction.

"what was that about!?" piper asked with a stunned look on her face.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we'll be getting our monster-free technology first…" I trail off, making a pouty face.

Piper lightly smacks my arm. "come on, at least Leo has somebody to go to the ball tonight with!" piper says enthusiastically. That's right, Camp Jupiter is having a ball tonight, and Romans and Greeks are invited.

I was about to say something along the lines of 'but I'm still going with the prettiest girl in the world' but I was distracted by Reyna walking by. Well, not really walking by, more like she had Aurum and Argentum on a leash and they were dragging her down the path, but that's not the point. The point was that she had a device in her hands. A device that happened to look a lot like a cell phone made of celestial bronze!

"See, I told you he would give her one first!" I complain to piper.

"Stop being selfish Jason! Come on, let's go talk to her!" she says back, walking towards reyna.

We finally catch up with the dogs and tap reyna on the shoulder. She turns around confused.

"huh?" she says.

Apparently it's takes a lot of focus to take two 50 ton, precious metal dogs for a walk, because as soon as she got distracted, The dogs started running and Reyna lost grip and fell on her butt.

"Oh my gods, reyna! Are you okay!? Piper asks.

Reyna sighs and replies "ow."

Me and piper help her up and she slips the phone into her pocket.

"what's that?" I ask her as she wipes the dirt off her hands.

"what's what?" she asks back.

"The phone," I begin "that's what."

"Oh this?" she pulls the small piece of celestial bronze out of her pocket." Leo gave it to me. I thought he told you about them. It's a phone made out of-"

"I know what it is!" I exclaim. "where did you get it from?"

She looks at me with annoyed eyes. " I walked by Leo and he handed it to me-"

"No he didn't."

Reyna's face goes from annoyed to worried in a matter of seconds. "what do you mean-"

Piper butts into the conversation. "We saw what you guys behind the coffee shop. Are you dating?!" piper asks excitedly. She really is started to act like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Y-you saw?" Reyna stutters. "I…we…we're not…ugh, fine. We're dating. But you can't tell ANYONE! Okay?"

Piper smiled liked she won the lottery "of course! You are so getting ready with me before the ball!"

Reyna opens her mouth to protest, but Frank and hazel run up to us.

"Truth or dare…us…you…whole camp…" Frank says out of breath.

Hazel smiles "Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood are playing truth or dare, it's not a question, you have to come!

So we all go to play truth or dare at the dining pavilion.

Piper's POV at the dining pavilion

It took twenty five minutes for someone to pick me. Twenty five agonizing minutes waiting to be called on. Let's just say, I was really excited when someone picked me.

"Piper," begins Dakota "truth or dare?"

"truth" I reply.

"umm," Dakota thinks a bit before saying "what was the last secret you were asked to keep?"

Suddenly, being called on didn't seem very fun. I look over at Reyna who has her head in her hands as if to say 'Come on! Why does nothing GOOD happen to me?!' I have to tell the truth, I swore on the Styx!

I look down ashamed "Reyna asked me to not tell anyone that her and Leo are secretly dating."

Everyone gasps and turn to Reyna, then to Leo, then back to Reyna. A few daughters of Venus/Aphrodite cooed.

Jason finally decides to speak up after what seemed like centuries of awkward silence. "okay, I think that's enough truth or dare for one day." He said "Everyone go get ready for the dance."

Once mostly everyone is gone, I see Leo walk up to Reyna and rub her back. Reyna springs up from her seat and for a split second I thought I saw tears in her eyes, but she buries her face in Leo's chest too fast for me to be sure. I feel really bad, so I go up and apologize. After that, Reyna and I go to her apartment/house thing that the praetors get to get ready for the dance.

The next chapter will be them getting ready and going to the dance. And a little bit of stuff after the dance. BYE! P.S. please R&R (that means read and review, if you didn't know.) no flames please!


	2. The ball

HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back! I know it's only been like ten minutes but YOU CANNOT GET RID OF ME! Haha!

Reyna POV

I am mortified. Stupid River Styx! Anyways, I have to get dressed and I WAS going to just wear jeans and a purple top, but Piper had other ideas. I sat on my couch eating my precious jelly beans and watching my old crushes girlfriend dig through my closet trying to find me something to wear…that sentence sounded less awkward in my head. Wait, I AM in my head…curse you stupid imaginary Reyna who tells me everything that's going on as if I don't already know! Oh my gods, I'm going mad….

"THIS ONE IS PERFECT!" piper exclaims, pulling out a tight sleeveless cocktail dress that I got for my thirteenth birthday from Jason as a gag gift.

"uhhh, no…" I said awkwardly.

"You will put the dress on." Piper said compellingly.

Suddenly I thought the dress was really pretty and I wanted to put it on. So I did. And as soon as I zipped up the dress I regretted it. I looked in the mirror and saw the horrifying amount of skin shown in the dress. First of all, it showed WAY too much cleavage, and probably would have slid down if it hadn't been so freaking tight. Secondly, it didn't really help that the dress cut off hallway down my thigh.

"stupid charmspeak." I muttered.

"It looks perfect!" Piper managed to get out between all the squeals.

"uhhh…." I tried to look as disgusted as I could, but she still seemed to assume that I love it.

"Now you need matching shoes!" she says then mutters a silent prayer and pair of matching purple stilettoes appeared on the floor.

Half an hour later

I ended up wearing the stupid dress and piper curled my hair and left it down, and thankfully, I only had a little bit of make-up on. At the end of the day, I got her to let me wear black flats.

Piper was wearing an olive green strapless dress that looked like a cupcake. She was wearing silver flats with bows on them and her hair was straightened and in a high ponytail. She only had a little more make-up than I did.

"Time to go!" she said happily.

At the ball

Everyone was staring at me. Heck, even Octavian was giving me google eyes. I walked over to Leo who was pigging out at the snack bar, and that's when I saw it…

CANDY!

Okay, if you didn't already know this, candy is my weakness, and I'll do anything for it. So, when I saw piles on piles of candy at the snack bar, I did the most adult thing that I could think of. I started stuffing my face just like Leo. So there we were, the two people everyone just found out were dating, standing in the corner stuffing candy in their faces and laughing like idiots. Yeah…so anyways when we started getting bored of standing there, we grabbed as many chocolate bars as we could and went and danced while still stuffing our faces with candy. Have you ever seen two people try to slow dance while stuffing chocolate in their mouths? I have a feeling it wasn't pretty.

"I'm thirsty" Leo said, eating another chocolate bar.

I was pretty thirsty too, so we went to get something to drink. As we were walking to the punch bowl, I saw Octavian smirking at me deviously. Hm, wonder what that's about? Oh well. We drank like five cups and things started getting blurry.

The last thing I remember doing is making out with Leo on my couch in my apartment.

OOOOHHHHH! Cliff hanger! Thank you people who followed and favorited and reviewed! It means a lot! THANKS!


	3. uh oh

Yaaaay! It's midnight! And I'm bored! So I'm posting again! Yaayy! Did you like my song? I bet you did! Just so you know, Camp Half-Blood visits for two weeks every month.

Leo POV

Everything from after the party is a big blur. All I know is I woke up in Reyna's bedroom with half my clothes on the floor. This doesn't look good. Me and Reyna woke up at almost the same time. I quickly get up and put on my clothes that are on the floor.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Rey! I don't know what happened! Wait, are you okay?"

Reyna was rubbing her head and trying to get up. As soon as she stood up, she fell back on the bed.

"I don't know. I feel lightheaded." She said quietly.

'what happened last night?' I thought. I will figure this out by the end of the week!

Next week

I still haven't figured out what happened. I got up and went to the dining pavilion and sat down next to Reyna, who did not look so good today.

"hey, you okay, rey rey?" I asked

"yeah, I'm fi-" she was cut off by her mouth filling with vomit. She ran off the pavilion and threw up all over the grass. She came back and chugged her water.

"That's the fourth time I've puked this morning." She complained

"Maybe you should go to the doctor! I have to work on some kinks in the monster-free laptops, but I'm sure Piper wouldn't mind going with you." I said.

"you're right. Thanks babe." She said.

We finished our breakfast and went our separate ways. I went to fix the bugs on the laptops, and she went to ask Piper to take her to the doctor.

Reyna POV

I finally found Piper in Jason's apartment, I kind of barged in on them kissing, but I needed to get to the doctor.

"Do you need something?" asked Jason.

"yes" I said "I need Piper to go to the doctors with me."

"oh, okay, sure!" replied piper.

I swear sometimes that girl is too cheerful. She got up and walked out with me. We walked into New Rome and found a doctor's office and went inside.

Twenty minutes later Piper POV

The doctor took Reyna's vitals and asked her a lot of questions, some embarrassing and some not.

"okay, so we are going to need to take some tests. We need a urine and blood samples. Can you go to the bathroom in this cup and I will prepare to draw blood when you get back?" The doctor asks.

"sure" Reyna says as she grabs the cup and heads to the nearest bathroom.

"so, is Reyna your friend?" the doctor asks me.

"uh, yeah" I say back

"it's very nice of you to take her to the doctor's" she says

"uh…thanks…." I say back.

This is getting really awkward. Luckily, Reyna walks back in. She hands the doctor the urine sample and sits down. The doctor takes her blood and goes to test them. More waiting. Yay.

Ten minutes later

The doctor finally comes back in and turns to Reyna.

"The tests have come in. Congratulations Reyna, you're pregnant!" she says cheerfully.

That's when Reyna faints.

I bet you weren't expecting that! Unless you were…I don't know, some of you are smart and some of you are…not…so…smart…yeah…BYYYYEEEE!


	4. Octavian's in trouble!

HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I got a review saying that a woman can't find out that she's pregnant until she's two months in, but I'm going to say that since the doctors are demigods that they have a magical way to see. Yeah. I have nothing else to say.

Reyna POV

I woke up in a white room. 'I'm dead' was my first thought. I turned around to see a woman dressed in full battle armor. She had dark hair and eyes.

"Mom" I said

She looked me straight in the eye and smiled.

"reyna" she said back.

She walked up to me and hugged me. I was a bit stunned at first, but I hugged back.

"A grandchild?" she asks.

I look down at my shoes. I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I nod.

"yeah…" I say quietly.

" With a Greek?" she asks again.

"yes." I say a little more confidently as I think about Leo.

"Just make sure that he or she is a little warrior, alright?" she says looking into my eyes once again.

"Of course! There's no way that my child is going to end up weak." I say back with a laugh.

"Alright," she begins "it's time for you to go back. They're worried about you."

"what?" I ask, but her image begins to fade. " WAIT! What do you mean 'go back'? Go back where?"

My eyes fly open and I see that I'm lying down on the inspection table in the doctor's office. Oh, it was a dream. My mom contacted me in a dream. That's never happened before. I see everyone staring down at me.

"She's awake!" Piper yells, nearly bursting my eardrums.

I sit up slowly and am handed a cup of water by the doctor. I get up and start walking, but Piper isn't following.

"Are you coming?" I ask her.

"Are you sure you want to go so soon? I mean, you just woke up. You were out for like an hour!" she says.

An hour? Wow, I must have been talking to my mom for longer than I thought.

"Yes, I would like to leave now. I need to tell Leo." I say bluntly.

"Okay…" she trails off, grabbing a bottle of prenatal vitamins. "The doctor prescribed these."

She hands me the bottle and I stuff it in my pocket. I wouldn't want anyone at camp to see my carrying THOSE around. We walk out the door and start heading back to camp.

"So…a baby." She says staring at my flat but not for long stomach.

"yeah…so THAT'S what happened after the ball. Someone must have spiked the punch!" I say furious.

"But who would do that?" she asks thinking.

I remember that mischievous grin Octavian gave me right before Leo and I drank the punch. That scheming little twit!

"Octavian" I mutter, but Piper seemed to hear it.

"Octavian's an idiot!" She says.

"I know, but he gave me this satisfied look before I drank it!" I tell her.

Everything is silent for a second. It seemed like even Terminus shut up just to let me know that I was in big trouble. We stopped tight in front of camp.

"I can tell Jason for you," Piper begins "You go tell Leo."

I nod and run off to find my boyfriend. After searching his cabin and our hiding place behind the coffee shop, I finally found him sitting on top of my apartment.

"What are you doing!?" I yell.

"Sitting. Come up here rey rey, it's nice!" He says with that stupid, goofy smile plastered on his face.

I climb to the roof and sit next to him. He puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"I have to tell you something." I say, pokerfaced.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" He asks nervously.

NO! I would never break up with you! It's just that…" I trail off, looking away from him.

"What?" he asks.

"I know what happened after the ball." I say.

"what?" He says, completely oblivious to where I'm going with this.

"Octavian must have spiked the punch. Leo I'm…I'm…Leo, you're going to be a dad." I say looking him straight in the eye, trying to look as brave as my mom, but failing miserably.

"you're…"

"I'm pregnant, Leo." I say.

He looks shocked for a second, but he starts to smile.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he yells.

"LEO! Shut up! We don't want everyone in New Rome to know!" I yell, putting my hand over his mouth.

"We should announce it at dinner today!" he says smiling like crazy.

"Today?" I ask.

"Yeah! But we should tell Jason first." He says still smiling.

"Piper's telling him." I say relieved that he is happy.

I see Piper and Jason walking over to us, so we jump off the roof. Well, Leo jumps, I crawled down the side. Jason walks up to us, trying not to laugh.

"So you two are having a kid. That should be interesting ." He says smiling. "Reyna, Leo will live with you in your Praetor's apartment, so will the baby. I called up some demigod nurses who will follow you around, and help with the ultrasounds, and the birth when it's time. When are you two planning on telling everyone?" he says all in one breath.

"Today at dinner." Leo says, still smiling.

Piper smiles and whispers something in Jason's ear.

"Piper says that she is willing to help pick out the baby's furniture and clothes." Jason says.

They walk away and Leo turns to me.

"I bet it's a boy." He says.

"I bet it's a girl." I say back.

"I bet you twenty drachmas." He says, giving me a cute look.

"You mean denarii." I corrected.

"Whatever. You in?" he asks, sticking out his hand.

"You're on!" I say, shaking his hand.

We spent the rest of the day in my, I mean OUR apartment, cuddling and talking to each other and the baby.

At dinner

Everyone was seated and it was time to tell everyone. Jason walks up to the front of the dining pavilion.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He asks, and everyone turns to him. "Reyna and Leo have an announcement to make."

He gestures to us and everyone goes quiet. My nerves were so bad that when I stood up my knees almost gave out. We walked to where he was standing.

"As some of you may know, something strange happened to some people after last week's ball." I begin "It seems that someone spiked the punch."

Everyone one started turning their heads around, trying to figure out who it was. I cleared my throat and they looked at me again.

"Some of you may have done some things that you regret that night." I say seeing some people blush. "I did also. I did something that leads to a big consequence, and I don't even remember it. I came up here to tell everyone that I, Reyna, Praetor of New Rome, am pregnant with Leo's child." I conclude.

Everyone gasps and some give me sympathetic looks. Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Dakota's mouths are hanging open. Everyone looks shocked. Well, except for my nurses Jason called, Jason, Piper, Leo, and…Octavian. I walk up to him and grab him by his shirt collar.

"I know you did this!" I yell.

Everyone gasps and some people rush to stop me from hurting him.

"Okay, fine. I did it." He says putting his hands in front of himself to stop me from hurting him.

I start to clench my fist to punch him, but Jason and Leo run up and separate us.

"He's not worth it." Leo whispers in my ear.

Jason looks Octavian in the eye and opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"I will decide the punishment." I say.

Jason looks at me and nods. He steps back.

"You will only read the auguries for the council from now on." I begin. "You will no longer be included in any decisions, and other than reading the auguries, you will be downgraded to probatio." I finish.

His mouth drops open, as well as pretty much everyone at camp's. Then everyone except Octavian start cheering. I bow and sit down at my table. Percy looks at me like I'm a purple monkey that just fell from the sky. Wow, that was random.

"You're…Pregnant!?" He asks and Annabeth slaps him on the arm.

"Seaweed brain! That was rude." She says, rolling her eyes.

Hazel looks confused and Frank and Dakota are trying not to laugh.

"Wait, what does spiking the punch mean? And how would that get you pregnant? I'm confused." Hazel says.

I forgot she was still technically a kid. I guess her mom didn't have 'the talk' with her yet. Annabeth puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you later." She says.

Poor Annabeth. She has to give 'the talk' to someone who is only three years younger than her.

Leo sits down next to me and kisses me than kisses my stomach.

"LEO!" I yell, trying not to laugh.

"what!? I'm not allowed to kiss my child?" He asks

I roll my eyes and start eating.

"Not until it's born." I tell him.

One of my nurses walk up to me and give me a prenatal vitamin.

"Hi, I'm Emma, and I'll be your main nurse, I'll be the one doing your ultrasounds, and giving you vitamins. If you need anything at all, you can come to me. I had my son when I was your age, so I know all about it. I'll see you later. Enjoy dinner!" she says.

She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore light blue jeans and a button up flannel top. She seemed nice.

"Thanks." I say.

She smiles and walks away. I take the vitamin and continue eating my dinner. After dinner, Leo and I went back to our apartment and fell asleep cuddling on the couch. After all, it had been a long day.

YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I made a really long chapter just for YOU! Thanks for reading! R&R! No flames please! PLLLLLEEEAAAAASSSSEE RREEEVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! THANKS FOR READING! Here's a cookie ( : : )! Was it a good cookie? I bet it was! BBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII! okay guys, I'm running out of ideas for this story at the moment. But don't worry, I'm NOT discontinuing it! I'm having way too much fun with this story to stop it. Just put some ideas in the reviews and hopefully you do it fast because I wanna write, I just don't know how to make it interesting. If you have any cool ideas, please either review them, or PM me them. I hate author's notes too. If I end up writing a chapter after this, then it will probably be a filler chapter. I want to make this story as exciting as possible. I have ideas for like the later chapters, for when Reyna's looks like she ate a basketball, but I can't skip to that, so I need ideas for that mostly. I think I already have a good name, but you can tell me some names you think are cool and I MIGHT choose one. Thank you SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO much! Here's a cookie! ( :: )


	6. Flashbacks

HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!Okay, so I'm going to make a filler chapter. Still waiting for more ideas for the story. PLEASE review or PM me your suggestions. THANKS! I'm not an expert on pregnancy, so if you see anything wrong with something that has to do with it, please forgive me and don't be afraid to point it out. I hope you enjoy this most likely to be boring filler chapter, and if you don't, then you will have to review YOUR ideas so it doesn't happen again!

Reyna POV

I woke up on my couch with Leo. I got up and got dressed in some jeans, my SPQR t-shirt, and my purple toga. I walked back into the living room to find Leo was also up. I sat down next to him.

"Good morning, my rey of sunshine. You get it? Because I call you rey, and you're my ray of sunsh-"

"I get it Leo." I say, laying my head on his shoulder.

Leo sighs and puts his arm around me. I feel an urge to put my hand on my stomach, so I do.

"I love you." Leo says.

"I love you, too." I say back.

You might be saying 'whoa, they're already saying they love each other?', but first of all. I'm having his baby so if you ARE saying that, then shut up. Second, we've been saying that to each other since the first night Camp Half-Blood came to visit Camp Jupiter. It's a long story.

Flashback

I was sitting behind the coffee shop crying. 'Why?' you ask. Well, Octavian had just told me that nobody loved me. He says rude stuff all the time, but that really struck a nerve.

"Reyna?" I hear a voice say.

"Who's there?!" I asked, unsheathing my weapon.

"It's just me." I hear again.

Leo steps out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Valdez?!" I ask coldly. Apparently, he didn't buy it.

"I heard you crying." He says "Tell me." He says sitting down on the concrete ground.

I would have loved to tell him nothing was wrong and walk away, but something inside me snapped. I fall to my knees and start sobbing.

"What happened?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Octavian…" I mutter, burying my face deeper into his chest.

"Octavian?" Leo asks "What did he do?"

I look up and stare straight in his eyes.

"NOBODY LOVES ME!" I yell, and the tears start flowing again.

Leo looks stunned at first. But it quickly transforms into a knowing look.

"Welcome to the club." He says with a sad smirk.

"What do you mean?" I ask "Everyone loves you!" I yell

"No," he begins "Everyone loves the things I build."

"oh" I say.

"Yeah." He says looking down.

He stays like that for a while, then look at me.

"I can love you." He says.

I was shocked for a couple seconds, but then I looked I looked at him and I knew what he meant.

"I can love you, too." I say, staring into his eyes.

He smiles and lifts up my chin with his fingers.

"Well then, I love you, Reyna."

Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was the most cliché kiss ever, and I felt fireworks. We pulled away smiling.

"I love you, too, Leo."

After that we both got up, kissed one more time, and went our separate ways. That was the best night of my life.


	7. Don't catch the laundry on fire!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is just another filler chapter for you guys. IMPORTANT: Um, do any of you have devianart accounts? If you do, I need a cover for this story, so if you could make one and tell me your account name then I might choose it. If a lot of people make them then I will make this a contest. PPPPLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEEE make some for me. Okay, thanks. I'm also still taking ideas, so tell me yours!

Reyna POV

After Leo got dressed, we headed to the dining pavilion. I sat down next to Hazel, and Leo sat down next to me. Then I smelled something that made me want to puke my guts out. I plugged my nose with my fingers and started gagging.

"What's the matter!?" Leo asks, worriedly

"I think she smells something that's making her nauseous. That's a symptom of pregnancy." Annabeth says, putting her plate of eggs up to my nose.

I smell it and shake my head. Leo puts his plate of bacon under my nose, and Percy does the same with his blue waffles. I shake my head, yet again. Finally, Rachel Elizabeth Dare puts her cup of coffee up to my face, and I nod, gagging.

Rachel turns her head rapidly, looking for somewhere to put the coffee. She quickly runs up to a teenager walking by our table.

"Here, have some coffee." She says, handing him the coffee.

He looks at her weird, but takes the coffee and walks away. Everyone sighs in relief, and I can't help but feeling embarrassed. I just made everyone panic just because I smelled something. I eat my breakfast fast and go back to my apartment. I sit down on the couch and Aurum and Argentum jump on me.

"Ow, can you please not sit on me." I say pushing them to the side.

Leo walks in and looks at me.

"I'm bored." He says.

"well find something to do." I say back.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asks.

"Uhhh, I don't know, go build something." I say, getting annoyed.

"OKAY!" He yells, running out the door.

I look down at my stomach an put my hand on it.

" I hope you're like your dad." I say, smiling.

I sigh, looking around. What to do, what to do. I hear a knock on the door, and I get up and open it.

"Hi Emma." I say.

"Hi. How are you doing?" She asks, stepping inside.

"I'm doing good." I say sitting down on the couch.

"That's great. Any symptoms yet?" She asks, sitting next to me.

"This morning I got nauseous from the smell of coffee." I say.

"Oh," She says "That's completely normal. Things are going to smell a lot more potent from now on."

"Oh, That sucks." I say. "So are you a demigod?

"Yes, I'm a daughter of Apollo." She says with a smile.

"Cool. I guess that explains why you're a nurse."

"Yeah." She says. "So, was that you're boyfriend that ran out of here right before I came in?"

"Yeah. His name is Leo." I say, smiling at the thought of him.

"I'd love to meet him sometime." She says.

"You probably will eventually." I say.

"Good." She begins " He seems nice."

"That's probably because he is."

"so, do you think it will be a boy or girl." She asks.

"A girl. Leo thinks it's going to be a boy. We actually made a bet on it." I say blushing.

"That's cute." She says laughing. "But you're probably right. It's a motherly instinct thing. I knew my son would be boy."

"What's your son's name?" I ask.

"Shay." She says happily. "I can bring him next time if you want."

"That sounds fun." I say.

Just then Leo runs back in.

"Rey, where's that screwdriver I had yesterday?" He asks.

"I don't know. Why don't you just pull one out of your tool belt?" I ask.

"Oh yeah…" He says embarrassed.

"Leo," I start "This is Emma." I say.

Leo looks at her, and Emma waves.

"Hi! You're her nurse, right?" He asks.

"Yes." She says smiling.

"When can she get an ultrasound?" He asks excitedly.

"You guys will have to wait until she's two months." She replies.

"Awwww!" Leo says, pouting.

"Stop pouting!" I say, throwing a pillow at his face.

Emma laughs and gets up.

"I have to go now. I'll see you at dinner, Reyna." She says, then walks out the door.

Leo grins and sits down next to me.

"I thought she'd never leave." Leo says, then he kisses me.

We started making out when Jason and Piper walked in.

"MY EYES!" Jason yells, shielding his eyes.

"Don't you people knock!?" I yell.

"Sorry, but we needed to talk to you guys." She says.

"What about?" I ask.

"well, we need to know if Leo is going to stay here until the baby's born." Jason says.

"Oh yeah. How about I stay until the baby is like three months old, and then I can just visit for two weeks every month after that." Leo says.

"That's fine with me." I say.

"Okay, we'll leave you two to whatever you were doing before we interrupted." Piper says.

I glare at Piper as she and Jason walk out the door. Leo turns to me.

"Where were we?" He asks leaning in for a kiss.

I grab the pillow that I threw at him earlier, and hit him with it.

"I think you were going to do the dirty laundry." I say.

Leo huffs, but gets up.

"Anything for you Mi Reina." He says, taking my hand and kissing it.

I laugh and he goes to do the laundry.

"And don't catch it on fire!" I yell once he's out of the room.

"No promises!" He replies.

I laugh again. I love that boy.

Another boring yet cute filler chapter. Remember, Review or PM me your ideas, and make images for this story! Here's a cookie ( :: )! BBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!


	8. There's an actual baby in there!

HHHHHHIIIIIIIII!Okay, so I ran out of ideas for that boring time period, so I'm skipping to when she's two months. Enjoy! P.S the greeks are going back to Camp Jupiter today.

Piper POV

I wake up and yawn. I look around and see my sibling packing their bags. I remember that we are going back to Camp Jupiter today. I get up and grab some clothes. I walk into the bathroom and get dressed. I brush my hair, and braid it with feathers, as usual. I walk out to see Lucy packing some of my stuff in my suitcase. She turns around and smiles.

"Hey piper, I was just packing some of your stuff since I finished packing mine, and you were a little behind." She says.

"Thanks." I say back.

I pack up the rest of my stuff and walk out the door. I see the Argo II is just landed and Leo walks off. Yes, Leo has to pick us up and take us to Camp Jupiter, because when we were sailing back to Camp Half-Blood last month, we had some technical difficulties. Basically, none of us knew how to fly the ship and we almost fell out of the sky about fifty times.

"Alright greeks, you can eat on the ship. Just hurry up, I have a pregnant girlfriend to get back to." Leo yells.

Mostly everyone laughs, but some new campers just look at him weird. I run to the ship and find Jason in the crowd.

"Hey Jason." I say.

"Hey Pipes!" He says back cheerfully.

Soon everyone is on the Argo II and we set sail. Leo walks up to us.

"Hey guys." He says, smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be controlling the ship?" I ask.

"Oh, I put it on auto-pilot so I could relax." He says.

"Oh." I say.

He sits down in a chair. He suddenly starts beaming.

"So when I get back Reyna's gonna get her first ultra-sound!" He says happily.

"That's awesome!" Jason says.

"I know! I finally get to see my baby! Reyna's actually getting a bump! It's really small, but still there! See!" He says, pulling out his phone to show us a picture.

His lock screen wallpaper was a picture of Reyna, standing the living room of their apartment, lifting up her shirt just enough to see a small baby bump. She was smiling like crazy and looked like she was gonna cry.

"Wow." Says Jason.

"I've never seen her smile that big before." I say.

Really, I haven't seen her smile much at all, except for when she's around Leo. I'm glad she found someone who made her happy, and I'm kind of relieved that I don't have to worry about her still liking Jason.

"Yeah, I was just sitting on the couch, working on my laptop, when she ran out of the bathroom yelling 'Leo! Leo! Look!'. I was so excited that I took that picture. It makes me happy every time I see it." He says, smiling.

Twenty five minutes later

We just landed in Camp Jupiter and Leo grabs Jason and I's wrists and drags us off the ship before anyone can even stand up.

"Come on guys, we have to find Reyna!" He says.

Finding Reyna wasn't hard at all. She was standing in front of a mob of romans. Her face lit up when she saw Leo and she ran and hugged him. Umm, He wasn't gone that long. Oh well, true love is true love. Oh gods, I'm turning into my mother.

Reyna stops hugging Leo and turns and hugs me. I was caught by surprise at first but I hugged back. She then hugs Jason and Percy and Annabeth, who walked over here to say hi.

Leo looks at his watch and his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"It's ten 'o'clock! We have to get to the ultra sound!" He says.

Reyna's eyes light up once again and she turns to me.

"Do you guys wanna come?" she asks.

We are all shocked but nod our heads. Hazel and Frank walk over.

"Do you guys wanna come to our ultra sound, too?" Leo asks them.

They nod excitedly and we all walk over to the Camp Jupiter infirmary.

Their infirmary is like a hospital hallway. When you walk in the doors, you are greeted by a sign in desk to your side. From then on it is basically just a hallway with door that lead to rooms and chairs for visitors. Reyna and Leo sign in and we walk to their room, which is the third door down , to the right. We walk in and see a girl who doesn't look much older than twenty.

"Hi molly." Reyna says.

"Hi Reyna! Are you excited?" The nurse, molly, asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"Okay, well, all of your friends can sit in those chairs," She says pointing to the row of chairs lined up against the wall. "And Leo can sit in that chair next to the observation table."

We all sit where we were told, and Reyna lays down on the observation table.

"Okay, so I'm gonna put this gel stuff on your stomach, can you lift up your shirt a little?"

Reyna lifts up her shirt so that we can see her baby bump, and the nurse puts the gel on. Reyna squeaks a little.

"Oh yeah, it's cold." Says the nurse.

Reyna laughs a little while the nurse walks over to the screen.

"Okay, let's just get this ready…done." She walks back over to Reyna with the part of the machine that you put on your stomach. She positions it on Reyna's abdomen and moves it around so we can get a clear view of the baby. Reyna gasps and puts her hands over her mouth. Leo stares at the screen like it was a bag of chips and he hadn't eaten in days.

"That's our baby…" Reyna trails off and starts to cry.

I look at the screen and see the little baby. Wow, Leo's gonna be a dad. Never thought that would happen. I mean, he's always been so funny and childish, I never thought that he would want to settle down and have a kid. Well, it's not like it was planned.

"Okay, it seems like your baby is perfectly healthy!" Emma disrupts my thoughts. "How about you guys come back next month and we can figure out if it's a boy or girl?"

Reyna's eyes widen and she nods her head. Emma laughs and hands her a towel. She wipes the goo off of her and gets up. I look at Leo, and he is still staring at the screen. Reyna laughs and kisses him. He immediately kisses back.

Hazel turns to me.

"Wow." She says.

"I know." I say back.

We all get up and walk out. Leo and Reyna go to their apartment and the rest of us go to get coffee. We all talked about how precious that was. Wow, I really AM turning into my mother. Oh well, I still can't believe that Reyna invited me to come. Maybe she doesn't hate me as much as I thought. I push the thoughts aside and drink my coffee. I really have to stop overthinking things.

Wasn't that cute? Put your ideas in the reviews or PM them to me. Do you think it will be a girl or boy? I KNOW! But I'm not telling you because I'm EVIL! Have a cookie ( :: ). BBBYYYYEEEEE!


	9. Baby Names

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! I'm so sorry for the wait! My laptop fan was broken, and I didn't know how to fix it. Turns out it was dirty. All I had to do was vacuum the side to get all the stuff out. These are the times that I wish I had Leo with me. Anyways, on with the story!

Leo POV

In six months I was gonna have a baby. Well, technically Reyna would be the one having the baby, but the baby would have my DNA. I was gonna be a dad. Every time I think about, it just hits me. In six months there will be a baby in our house. A baby. Wow.

I was sitting on the couch, with Reyna laying down with her head in my lap.

"So…" She said, looking me in the eye.

"What?" I asked her.

"Uh…so, have you thought about any names, yet?" she asked.

"Oh, uh…" I trailed off, surprised. "um, no not yet. Did you?"

"No, not yet." She said smiling.

"Should we?" I ask.

"I guess, since we have nothing else to do." She said, sitting up.

She got off the couch and walked out of the room. A couple seconds later she came back with a pad of paper and a pen.

"What are those for?" I ask as she sits back down on the couch.

"So we can write names down." She says in a 'duh' voice.

She uncaps the pen and writes at the top of the paper, 'Baby Names', and then makes a T graph, separating the sides of the paper. On one side she writes 'Girl, on the other she writes 'Boy'. She was always so organized.

"So," She begins "Can you think of any names?"

"How about Leo Jr.?" I ask.

"No." she says firmly.

"Aw come on!"

"No." she repeats.

"fine, you think of one."

" How about Adalia or Adelina for a girl?" she asks.

"That's pretty." I say.

"It means noble."

Got any other cool names?" I ask.

"How about Aleece?" She asks again, smiling.

"That means noble, too."

"I know." She says with a smirk.

"So how do you know all of these?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"You've been looking up baby names, haven't you?" I ask, smirking.

"What? No." she says.

"Uh, yes. You don't have to lie. I know you're excited."

"ugh, why do you have to know me so well!?" she yells, trying not to smile.

"Anyways, how about you write down girl names and I write down boy names." I suggest.

"Okay." She says. "But I want it to start with an A."

We spent the next half hour writing down baby names, and the list ended up like this.

Girl:

Adalia (noble)

Adelina (noble)

Aleece (noble)

Alandra (defender of mankind)

Alanza (ready for battle)

Alazne (miracle)

Aleta (Winged)

Aletea (honest)

Alona (light)

Alvarita (speaker of truth)

Angelia (Angel)

Arcadia (Adventurous)

Arcelia (Treasure)

Atalaya (gaurdtower)

Auralia (gold)

Boy:

Alano (handsome)

Alanzo (noble and eager)

Alejandro (defender of mankind)

Alonso (eager for battle)

Aluino (noble Friend)

Alvar (army of elves)

Alvaro (elf army)

Ambrosio (divine)

Amoldo (power of an eagle)

Anton (priceless, inestimable, praiseworthy)

Armando (soldier)

Arturo (noble)

Aurelio (golden)

Leo Jr. (Awesomeness)

When we finished we heard the dinner bell and got up. Reyna didn't erase Leo Jr. from the paper, so I assume that means she'll think about it.

We walked to dinner, hand in hand. When we got there we sat at our table with our friends.

"Hey guys!" Piper said.

"Hi" I said, stuffing my face with food.

Reyna gets her plate and she dives in, inhaling everything in a matter of seconds.

"Uhhh…" Percy said, looking at Reyna strangely.

"Percy!" Annabeth elbows her boyfriend. " She's eating for two people now."

"Oh, right, sorry." He says, and starts eating again.

After dinner ends we all go our separate ways. Reyna and I walk back to our apartment.

"I'm tired." Reyna says, as we walk through the door.

"Already?" I ask.

"yeah." She replies "I'm gonna go to bed."

"okay, love you." I say, as she walks to our bedroom.

"Love you too!" she closes the door.

I work on my laptop until ten, and then I join Reyna in bed.

So, do you like the names? They're all Spanish names, if you didn't know. Let me know which name is your favorite! I'm still taking ideas for this story! Read my other stories! BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!1


	10. Girl's day!

HHHHHHIIIIIII!Sorry for not updating in forever! Here's a chapter just for you.

Annabeth POV

I was sitting in the café with Hazel, when Piper came running in.

"Hey guys! I was looking all over for you!" She says cheerily.

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"No, I just had a great idea! We should have a girl's day. You know, we can have a picnic, and paint each other's nails, and do our hair!"

"That sounds fun!" Hazel says.

"Yeah, who's coming?" I ask.

"Well, you two are the first ones I asked, but I'm gonna invite Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, Reyna, and Thalia, since she's taking a break from the hunters."

"When is it?" Hazel asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon!" Piper exclaims.

She smiles and runs out the door to go invite the other girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time to meet up with Piper at the edge of Camp Jupiter. We were going to have a picnic at a park in New Rome, and then we would go back to camp, and spend the rest of the day in Jason's apartment. I'm pretty sure Piper used charmspeak to get Jason to let her get away with that.

I walked toward the border and saw all the girls standing there.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper greets when she sees me.

"Hi!" I reply.

I look around and see that all the girls that were invited were here. Piper, Reyna, and Katie had their hair in braids. Mine was in a ponytail, and Clarisse, Thalia, and Hazel's were down. Everyone was wearing their camp shirts, except for Thalia and Reyna. Thalia was wearing a green day T-shirt and Reyna had on a purple maternity dress. I remember her complaining that none of her jeans fit her.

We start walking toward the park. When we get there, Piper lays down the blanket. We all sit down in a circle on it. She opens the picnic basket and pulls out her cornucopia.

"Lunch is served!" She says.

Food starts shooting out of the cornucopia. When it stops, we all have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on paper plates, and glasses of lemonade.

"Well that was awesome." Thalia says.

Piper smiles proudly and puts the cornucopia back in the basket.

We all start eating and talking. It's nice being able to talk about girl things once in a while.

"So then, the boy ran away screaming and we laughed our butts off." Thalia finishes her story about the hunters scaring some boy.

We all laugh. We finished our food fifteen minutes ago, and were just talking now. Piper turns to Reyna.

"So, how's the baby?" She asks.

Reyna smiles and puts a hand on her stomach.

"The baby's good. I can't wait until I'm three months and I can find out the gender.

Piper smiles and nods.

"I don't think Leo can either. He seems super excited." I say.

Reyna laughs.

"Oh, he is."

We all laugh and Piper starts to get up.

"We should get going." She says.

We get up and Piper picks up the basket and blanket.

We start walking toward camp. When we get there, Piper leads us to Jason's apartment. We see Jason standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

"I know you used charmspeak to get me to let you do this." He says.

I guess I was right. Piper makes a pouty face.

"Please! You and Reyna are the only ones with apartments, and Leo is trying to figure out how to build a crib that shoots out fire." Piper pleads.

Reyna nods.

"It's true. I asked him how we were gonna get to the crib, and he had no idea, so he's gonna be working on that for a long time."

Jason stands his ground for a second, but gives in.

"Fine, if you need me, I will be out with the guys." He says, walking off.

"Don't interrupt Leo! He almost barbecued Piper when she came to invite me to this!" Reyna yells at Jason.

Jason continues walking away. Piper turns to us.

"Let's have some fun!" She yells.

We walk into Jason's neat apartment.

Okay, so, what do you guys wanna do?" Piper sits on Jason's couch.

I shrug.

Piper jumps up from the couch.

"Ooh, I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare!

Send in some truths and dares! The more I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYYEEEE!


End file.
